fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lady of The Water
Aiden looked around then slyly grabbed the S-Class request from the job board. He tried calmly walking towards the exit but was too excited to stay tranquil and practically bounded with each step. Just as he was about to leave through the doors, a small dagger flew past his nose and into the wooden door frame. He stopped and turned to face Nova who was twirling another knife between her fingers with ther feet propped on the table.. "Whatchya got there, Aiden?" she asked but her eyes made it clear she knew what he was up to. Aiden sighed as he walked up to her and handed over the job. Nova quickly scanned over it. A few seconds later her boots smacked the ground as she stood up and grabbed her pack. "Cool. Let's go." she said. "Wait what? Why do you think you're coming?" Aiden questioned. "S-Class jobs require and S-Class mage so I get to come with. Plus there's a siren so you'll definitely need me. I'll just be there for back up and to watch over you." Aiden raised his eyebrows considering he stood quite a bit taller than Nova. "I don't think I'm the one looking up in this situation." he joked. Nova turned pink from slight embarrassment and kick his knees out on her way past him. "Now who's looking up?" she yelled back, sprinting out of the guild. Aiden got up and raced after her, catching up quickly. ------------------ "So where does it say to go?" Nova asked while leading the way. "It says 'The Graveyard Sea' and that we're supposed to meet up with Wesley Simmons, a fish and game director there." Aiden replied, "I wonder what kind of games he has there. Hopefully something like Hungry Hungry Wyvern, thats a good one." Aiden looked at Nova with a sparkle of excitement in his eye. "You're to naive Aiden, its game as in hunting." She said. "And the Graveyard Sea doesn't sound to welcoming either so we should watch ourselves when we get there." "I knew that, I was just testing you." Aiden said embarrassingly and a bit disappointed as well. "So are we even going the right way?" "I think so, but you know what would be easier?" Nova said to Aiden causing a quizzical look to appear on his face. "Taking the train." So Aiden and Nova head to the Onibus Town train station to get on a train bound for the town closest to The Graveyard Sea. --------------- On the train Aiden and Nova discuss their plan of action for this job. " So this is an investigation, right? And we have to do what we must to save people even if that means taking down this woman.So all we need to do is find out where she lives and make sure she doesn't do the whole 'lead sailors to their death thing anymore'. Easy enough. I could have done this all by myself. I didn't even need you to babysit me Nova." Aiden then lays back in his seat with a smirk on his face to see what Nova has to say. She shakes her head saying, "Do you even know what this woman is? She obviously seems to be a siren, which means that the moment you get near to her you'll be drawn in by her voice because you're a guy. I'm here to make sure you don't end up dying like so many others have." She retorts. "So I'll see what you're plan is to deal with that and if you need assistance I'll be looking out." "Whatever. Let me get some rest and see if I can think of something to do in my dreams. Wake me up when we get there will ya." Aiden then falls asleep on the moving train. -----(3 hours later)------ The train screeches to a stop. A man's voice comes over the trains broadcasting system. "We have now arrived at Fisherman's Cove. We hope you had a good ride." "Aiden wake up, its time to go." Nova starts to get up to get her pack that she brought from the overhead bin. She turns around to see Aiden still sleeping. She gives a quick jab to Aiden's stomach forcing him awake. "I said get up. We're here." Starting a coughing fit Aiden wakes up with an angry expression on his face. Realizing that he probably shouldn't start anything he lets out an exasperated. "Fine." They leave the train and the world opens up to the scenery of a run down fishing town. The train station itself is a small place with rickety old boards attached to the sides. They are the only ones to get off as the train then leaves them there. Old wood buildings with moss growing on them seeming like no one had been in there for years. Run down old shops with cracks and holes in the roofs. Piers with no one on them and half of them broken at some point making them dangerous. The sky gray with clouds causing a dreary atmosphere. Slow waves can be heard crashing into the piers and the bay. "Well this is not what I was expecting." Aiden says as he starts walking towards the town. Nova and Aiden follow a damp dirt path as they head towards the town. The smell of salt grows more and more as they near the ocean. They arrive on the main street and notice something strange. "Where are all of the people?" Aiden asks as they look around town and into different buildings. They hear a crash and turn around quickly prepared for battle. They realize it came from inside one of the buildings and head over there. The two arrive at a building just like all the others with a sign above it. Simmons Fish and. ''They couldn't read the rest of the sign as it was covered by moss. "This must be it." Nova says as she enters the shack. She pushes the squeaky door open to reveal a poorly lit room with some old tables and filing cabinets in the corner. "Now where did that crash come from?" She looks around to what appears to be a pile of wooden buckets and a leg. "Hello?" Nova says to the pile. The buckets and leg start to move as an elderly man hops up out of the pile. "Why hello there. State ye business and names." Says the old man in a gruff voice. This man was no bigger than Nova. He had a scruffy gray and white beard and a wild look in his eyes. He wore a pair of beat up orange rubber overalls with a gray shirt underneath and black rubber boots on his feet. Stringy gray hair bursted out of his old captains hat atop his head. Aiden steps up and in a proud voice says, "I am Aiden Cordelia of Koma Inu and this is my assistant Nova of Koma Inu." Immediately following that statement a punch landed in the back of Aiden's head. Seemingly from Nova. "Fine, this is my ''partner ''Nova of Koma Inu. We have come as a response to your job posting about a woman that has been troubling your fisherman." "Aye." The old man says. "Well ye come to the right place." As he sits down behind the old tables. "Me name's Wesley Simmons. I am the Fish and Game director of all of Fiore. Recently business has been plummeting due to some wicked fiend on the high seas. If I can't get rid of her all of Fiore's fish supply will dwindle. So I came to ye, asking for ye help in stopping this, thing. As promised I can pay ye a fair amount for ye service. But I warn ye, many have tried, and many have failed. Beware." He finishes and glares at us. "Well do you have any idea where she might be?" Aiden asks. "Nay. There are many a legends about where it may dwell. A cave, about a mile out from this bay is one. In one of these very buildings, disguised as one of us. And even one where it lives at the bottom of the sea." "Only three? That shouldn't be to hard. Also where is everybody? This place is almost a ghost town." Aiden asks. "Aye. At its peak this here town is beautiful. Everyone working together, the sun out and the community exploding with happiness. But unfortunately, our town consists of mostly fisherman, almost all have gone missing or even died. Their families moving away, and this town's economy going down the drain. Only but a few shops are still open." Says the old man. Now intrigued with the mission Aiden is prepared for this adventure. "Well old man, it was great meeting you. I'll.. I mean ''we'll sort this all out in no time." Aiden and Nova then exit the shack ready for their mission. -------------- As the two exit the small building Nova asks, "Okay Aiden we have three leads, a cave, the town, or the bottom of the ocean. Where do you think we should go first?" "Well lets try the town I guess since we are here. I also need to pick some stuff up from a store if there are any left." Aiden says. So Aiden and Nova travel along the black rocky shoreline with the waves rushing up next to them. They stop into each buildings checking in everyone but most of them are empty. Every once in a while they run into a house with a person in them. They ask if they know anything about the situation but learn nothing new from the villagers. They then finally wander into an open shop with a cashier behind the front desk. The clerk appears to be a female about the age of Nova. "Hello, welcome to Graveyard Sales. We have a massive 'going out of business' sale going on right now. Feel free to ask me about anything." The clerk says. "Oh wow, Nova come look at this." Nova hurries over calmly to see what Aiden is talking about. "Look, real close, its small." Nova leans in closer to the item Aiden is holding which appears to be a book. "Look at that price." "I can't believe you. You accidentally picked up a book about mythology and your amazed by the price?" Nova says with a disappointed look on her face. "Aiden, this book actually might be helpful. We need to get this." "Fine, go wait by the check out I still need to get something." He says. "Okay, I'll go ask the clerk what she knows as well." Nova goes up to the counter and starts talking to the clerk, "Sooo..." Nova looks around for a name tag on the girl and sees Leucy on her shirt. "Leucy right? What do you know about whats going on in this town?" "Not much really I just got in town and needed a job and started working here, but I have noticed that business has been slowing down which is concerning." Leucy says. "Right." As Nova says that Aiden walks up to the counter. "So what did you get Aiden?" "It's a secret." Aiden says with a smile that concerns Nova. "But I don't believe we I have introduced myself, I'm Aiden. Charmed to meet you." Leucy does a little giggle and introduces herself. Nova is disgusted as to what she just witnessed. "Well we must be off. Gotta save people ya know?" Nova grabs Aiden by the arm and gets out of their quickly so she doesn't have to see anymore. "Lets just check the rest of the village. Its getting late so lets see if we can find an inn and stay the night there as well." Nova says. Aiden and Nova check all the rest of the buildings without much success and eventually go back to an inn they saw earlier. They enter to a nice cozy inn that looks like the most updated place in the town. The two walk up to the counter and ring a service bell. A little girl pops out of the room out back. "MOM! WE HAVE CUSTOMERS! We'll be able to help you in just one second. Thank you." As she goes into the back a much older woman comes out with a tired look on her face. "What can I get you two? One room for the both of you?" A wave of red comes over Nova. "Oh no no no no no thank you miss, We aren't together." She slaps a handful of money on the table. "Just, two rooms no matter where." "Alrighty then, here you two are." The old woman hands Aiden and Nova separate keys. "Okay we'll meet here in the lobby in the morning, say around 9?" Aiden says. "Sounds good see you in the morning. And get rest, don't try and sneak out and do stuff on your own. I'll know." Nova replies. "Fine." Aiden and Nova then part ways down different hallways to their rooms. -------------- As Aiden unlocks his door he has a sigh of relief when he sees that his room is clean. He sits on the end of his bed and begins to take his boots off. He starts thinking about the mission, "Stupid Nova, thinking I can't do this on my own. I'll show her. I don't even need her help, I got this all figured out." He puts his boots back on and opens the window in his room. Brisk cold air from the outside hits him quickly. He hesitates for a moment but decides to go out on his own into town. "Okay lets see, we didn't find anything in the town, but I might want to see what is out on the ocean." Aiden thinks to himself. Aiden begins walking to the nearest to see if he is able to locate the cave Mr. Simmons was talking about. He reaches the nearest pier and climbs to the top. The fog was thin and hard to see through but was a bit manageable. As Aiden climaxes he looks out over the ocean. "It's not that bad of a view at all. Let's see if I can get a better look." He walks to about midway on the pier and sees an object in the ocean. It lays atop a black rock jutting out of the ocean but he can't quite see what it is. Aiden walks closer to the object until he can barely make out a shape as the fog was restricting his ability to see very far. He walks closer and closer until he is tackled from behind. A woman has grabbed him by the hair and is dragging him off of the pier now. Aiden fights back, swinging and kicking at whoever it is when the woman knocks him unconscious. He awakes just as he is thrown into the wall of the inn he is staying at. He slowly opens his eyes to see a furious Nova. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing?" Aiden looks down with a guilty expression. "Do you not realize what you were doing? You were about to walk off of that broken pier into the rocks below! To believe that you would disobey me and almost die because of your carelessness. I knew you weren't ready for this. I don't know why I even let you take this mission, even with me coming. You're to much of a child." Aiden stands up and walks over to Nova with an angry expression on his face. " Do not call me a child. I knew what I was getting into and I didn't need you to come along. I would've had that siren in my hands already, If you hadn't arrived and messed everything up!" "What are you even talking about?! That was a siren on the rock there leading you to your own death!" Nova says angrily. "I know that!" Aiden turns his head to pull something out of his ear. "Do you see this? This is what I was getting at the store! This is an earplug and it works perfectly fine apparently but you had to go and ruin everything!" Aiden leaves Nova's room and slams the door shut on her. She reaches down and picks up the earplug off of the floor. She can't help but feel anger overwhelm her and punches the wall creating a hole in it. She then decides to fall asleep for the night hoping that everything will be resolved between the two in the morning. ------(The Next Morning)------ Nova waits in the lobby of the inn not even knowing if Aiden is going to show up. He seemed really upset last night that Nova thinks he can't handle himself. As she begins to get lost in deep thought Aiden appears in the lobby. "Let's go." he says with a stern look on his face. "Aiden, I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough, but you should have told me what you were doing before you went out alone." Nova says in an apologetic tone. Aiden doesn't turn around or even acknowledge Nova. "We're going to check that sea cave today, any objections?" Aiden says. Without giving Nova time to answer Aiden gives a bitter, "Good, then lets go." They walk back to the pier they had been on last night and check the surroundings. They see the rock the siren was on yesterday as waves roll over the top of it. They continue to look around and in the distance they spot a small rock formation. Aiden points to it and Nova nods. "Requip." Nova says as she then appears in her Aeris Armor. She reaches out her hand for Aiden to grab onto but Aiden leaves. "Where are you going?" Nova asks. "To find a boat." As Aiden keeps walking until he is out of sight. Nova then flies to the rocky formation in her Aeris Armor and lands in front of a large mouth of a cave before her. Nova concludes that this must be it decides to wait for Aiden. However long that may be. Aiden finds an abandoned rowboat down the ways a little bit and decides to use it to get to the cave. He sets out crashing into wave after wave trying to get over them and finally gets on steady ocean. It takes him a while to get to the cave but finally arrives. He stands before the mouth of the cave. "NOVA!" He yells as she is nowhere to be seen. "She must be inside already." Aiden thinks. He then enters the cave cautiously after putting in another pair of earplugs. The cave is dark and only lit by the faint glow of glow worms on the ceiling. Rock formations protrude out of the ground and roof above him as well. He walks through the cave as it gets narrower and narrower reaching an opening in the cave. He breaches into what seems to be a large cavern with a calm puddle in the middle that has no bottom. He looks around for anything suspicious and sees somethings that surprises him. Nova is tied up in the corner with blood coming from her forehead and she seems to be unconscious. Next to her is Leucy the shop clerk who also seems to be unconscious. Aiden runs over to the two girls and quickly begins untying Nova. "Hey! Wake up! What happened? Nova!" Nova wakes to see Aiden's face before her and starts to say things but Aiden can't hear her. He pulls out the earplugs just in time to hear Nova say, "Get out of here!" As Aiden holds the earplugs in his hands he hears the sweet voice of a beautiful woman behind him. She is in the small puddle and entrances Aiden. Aiden goes nearer to the siren and wades in the water toward her. She then stops singing as she embraces Aiden. The siren then dives underwater with Aiden in her arms. "AIDEN!" screams Nova as she struggles to get out of her ropes. She is about to go into Super Nova when a hand emerges out of the water. It grabs onto the rubble of the cavern bringing its body onto the land. It is Aiden and in his hand he has the body of the siren. "But. How?" Nova asks confused. Aiden panting, replies "You can see the true form of a siren through a reflection, thanks to the water I had a glimpse of that ugly broad right before she took me under, leading to a brawl underwater." He then gets up and stumbles toward Nova and Leucy. "You were right, that mythology book did help I guess." He sets Nova free and then unties Leucy who then wakes up. Leucy arises and see the body of the siren not moving. She begins to cry. "Hey its alright you're safe now. Everything is going to be okay." All three of them start to walk out of the cavern together when Leucy stops. She goes on her toes and goes to Aiden's lips to kiss him. Nova, disgusted leaves the cave and prepares to depart. "Aiden! Come on, we have to go." She waits a few more seconds. Then she waits a few more minutes. "What is going on in there?" Nova shudders as she thinks of what could be going on in there. "Okay its been long enough." She heads back inside to see the body of Aiden ravaged by cuts and bruises all over him. He can barely move. Nova then hears a menacing hiss behind her and turns to see Leucy. Leucy lands a thrust at Nova pushing her back and tripping over Aiden's body. Nova falls and Leucy jumps on top of her. "The name's Leucosia, and your friend over there just killed my sister. So now I'm going to rip up all of your precious little body and eat the both of you for dinner." Leucy hisses at Nova. Nova struggles but the siren is surprisingly strong. The siren snaps at Nova as she manages to evade her menacing jaws. She then manages to kick off the wench. Leucosia slips away into the dark cave. "Requip." Nova summons her Dark Vision prepared to fight Leucosia. "Come out you coward!" As she says that the siren jumps out from behind her as Nova dodges the attack and slices in that direction. They both miss their target. Coming out of various directions the monster jumps out at Nova scratching her and Nova slashing the siren in intervals. "This is getting me nowhere." Nova says. She notices Aiden's body getting up slowly and then hobbling into a stance. "Aiden can you move?" Aiden gives a little nod towards Nova. "Then help me find this thing." Aiden doesn't respond. Instead Aiden outstretches his arm and blasts Nova with his crash magic. She flies towards the side of the cave, hitting the wall with force. At that same moment the siren starts slashing at at Nova landing few deep attacks that Nova can't quite block. "Aiden, what the hell was that?" Nova yells at Aiden. Aiden responds with a blank stare back at Nova A strange cackling can be heard inside the as the siren falls down and lands next to Aiden. "Oh you don't understand yet, do you dear? This young man has been under my control from almost the very beginning. The only time I lost control was when he killed my sister, which was her own fault for letting him see her real form." "So thats why he hasn't been acting like his normal self." Nova thought. "I need to find a way to break the spell on him for now so I can get him back, without hurting him." As she finished thinking, Aiden lunged at her with a fist of rage coming straight for her. She quickly summons her dual blades and uses the back of them to deflect Aiden's punches. A brawl ensues between the two as the siren wickedly cackles in the background enjoying this. Nova lands quite a few more hits on Aiden but he shrugs them off while in the trance. "Aiden! Wake up!" Nova smacks Aiden with the back of her blades on his head to try and get something out of him but nothing is working. She flees to the outside of the cave where she can see better. They bring their fighting into the ocean where the water reaches both of their thighs. Nova then jumps on Aiden's back and uses her swords to restrict his movement. She takes him down into the water and starts to drown him. She knows not to hold him under for to long as to not kill him but he goes unconscious once more. Nova drags herself onto the beach with Aiden exhausted from fighting him. The siren then exits the cave and comes into the open. "I see that you've have stopped my little toy from pursuing you. I guess I'll have to finish you off." Leucosia leaps at Nova as she slides under the siren holding up one of her blades and slicing the bottom of the monster. "AHHH!" the siren screams in agony bleeding from the cut. At that moment Aiden wakes up once more. "Aiden! Make her pay!" "Yes miss." He says with a smirk on his face. Nova and Aiden then lock eyes as Aiden then winks to Nova. "Crash Grenade!" Aiden pulls out several lacrima and sticks them to the siren who has become dumbfounded. Aiden pushes the siren over to Nova who then kicks her into the cave. The lacrima go off causing a good sized explosion just enough to make the cave collapse in on itself. The two mages sit down fatigued from all the fighting. "Did you drown me in the ocean?" Aiden asked as all of his cuts started to burn from the salt water. "I don't know what you're talking about." Nova replied. Aiden laid down on his back and rested, "Nova I'm sorry for acting like a jerk even if I was being controlled. But on the brighter side, I think we did it. You could say that she was the bomb." "Its good to have you back Aiden. Lets go home." Nova picks up Aiden and they both fly back with the Aeris Armor to tell Mr. Simmons about the good news. ------------ Arriving back at the guild everyone was amazed that Aiden was able to go on an S-Class mission with Nova and not die. Nova sat back as Aiden told the story to his guild mates. Aiden then walked up to Nova and said, "Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you and I really appreciate all that you did for me. I promise that I won't do anything stupid for the time being. Maybe next S-Class mission I won't even need you to come along... But anyways thanks again." Aiden retreated back into the guild and Nova just smiled to herself as she watched him walk off.